Electronic cigarettes are a kind of simulating cigarettes which heat and atomize materials having flavors through heating wire to generate smoke for users' suction. Current electronic cigarettes usually have only one atomizing chamber, the smoke generated in the atomizing chamber is small, with lighter taste.
In addition, current electronic cigarettes have single taste, which cannot meet users' multi-flavor needs.